


In the Country

by Alexturner_strikes_again



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fighting, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Milex Big Bang, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexturner_strikes_again/pseuds/Alexturner_strikes_again
Summary: James ford invites the last shadow puppets to stay at this cabin he has for a little touring vacation, imaging they could use some time off the road.
Relationships: Alex Turner/Miles Kane
Kudos: 19
Collections: Milex Big Bang 2019





	In the Country

Alex awoke as his head hit the pane of the car window for the second time, waking him from the hour long nap. He was suddenly aware that he didn't recognize the surroundings and felt panic swell inside his chest. His eyes darted to the seat next to him. There with their eyes transfixed on the road ahead was Miles. Miles noticed that Al had finally woken up.   
"Morning handsome, enjoy your nap?" He inquired with a smug grin. Alex in all his haze knew that that deserved an eye roll.   
"Where are we? Are we almost there?" Alex found that his mind was now filled with questions. He had no idea how long he'd been out.   
"Yeah we are almost there. At least that's what James said" Miles seemed just as anxious as he was feeling. Alex looked back out at the rolling hills he originally woken up to. The spread across the land and flattened out into large fields where some farms littered the area.Throughout the terrain you could see the past fallen snow that glowed in the grey light from the clouds in the sky that seemed to swallow it whole.   
The car soon pulled up along side a stone wall after its long trek up a winding driveway. The car stopped with a screech, Alex and miles lurched forward along with it.   
"Not to worry you Miles, but I'm pretty sure he took us here to kill us and hide the bodies" Alex said as they both peered out the window and up at the small cottage beyond the wall.   
"The perfect crime" Miles added back.   
"Oh stop it you two. Now let's get all your gear out of the trunk and I'll show you around the fireside!"  
As they stepped through the threshold of their environment Alex was met with the warmth of a burning fire and the smell of hard wood. Miles looked instantly in love with the space.   
"Holy shit James, this place is amazing. Mind if we have a look around the new homestead ?" James nodded to the two of them.   
" go right ahead boys, I'll just grab the rest of the bags and get out of your hair. Oh! By the way there is a sheet of paper on the fridge if you have questions or need to get in touch. See you guys in a week!" And he was gone. The two men turned to each other, both dawning a devilish grin.  
As they raced around the house looking in every room their smiles never left their faces. Finally the entered a room they decided they'd be staying in for the week. Alex wondered over to the nightstand that had a picture frame on it. Gingerly, he picked it up and examined the photo. He remembered, looking down at the faded picture,that James had said the cabin had originally belonged to his grandmother. In the photo was a young women being embraced by another woman.   
Miles peered over Alex's shoulder, placing his hands on Alex's hips.   
"You suppose one of them is James' grandmother?" Alex exclaims, throwing the question to Miles.  
"I guess so, but then who is the other one?" They looked to each other. The tension that thick in the air like a thug fog.Thick enough to cut with a knife. Miles pulled his hands back to himself yet the other boy could still feel the ghost feeling of his hands. Alex placed the photo back down trying to thinking of anything other than how close the space between him and his friend had just gotten a moment ago.  
"Well um...Let's go back down stairs. They raced down the stairs once more prodding at each other just for the pleasure of annoying the other.Miles giggled after Alex as the both flopped down on the couch, completely exhausted. In the corner of the room was a Christmas tree fully decorated and illuminated. Alex hadn't noticed it when they had first entered the house.   
"I'm so tired" Alex whinned. Miles arms snaked around his shoulders and pulled him against his chest. They lay next to each other, Miles ran his hands through the older boys hair as he hummed a familiar tune to himself. Alex let his mind wonder as he melted into Miles' touch. Suddenly he realized he definitely recognized the song. How could he not? It was one of his own.   
" well that sounds familiar mr.Kane" Miles froze. His fingers stilled on Alex's head. Miles hadn't realized the song he had stuck in his head all day was one of the Monkeys' songs, fire and the thud.  
"I guess I am. I-I hope it didn't make you miss Alexa..."Miles said the last part under his breath. Alex sat up, what Miles had said stung his chest hard. Why would he say that after the day we've had?   
"How could you say that to me? What made you even think that?" Alex voice wavered and he could see the regret all over Miles' face.  
"I'm sorry its just that, The song's about her isn't it? All of them are at one point or another" Miles chestnut colored eyes weld up with tears making them look glossy and doll like, his cheeks and nose became rosie.  
"Oh Mi, you blockhead. The song's about you. Haven't you realized by now how much you mean to me?" Miles sat up now as well. He was dumb struck. He felt like a complete ass.   
"I-I'm so sorry Alex. I didn't- I didn't realize. I'm sorry-" before he could finish his sentence Alex pulled him into a hug.  
"Miles?" Alex called out softly. It sounded more like a plea than a question.  
"Yes Al?" Miles could feel how tense Alex was through his jumper. His body seemed to shack at the same time leaving Miles in weighing anticipation.   
"I don't know how to say this. It could change everything" Alex pulled away from Miles but took his hands in his.   
"Wait Al, before you go on, I need you to know something" Alex was perplexed but let Miles continue "you can hate me or maybe even never talk to me again but fuck it. I need to tell you this, because it eats away at my heart and I can't stand it one more minute" Miles hold tightened a bit on Alex's hands.  
"Since the day I met you I knew that you were going to be one of the most important things to me ever. I just didn't realize how important. I found myself feeling at home just being in a studio with you. When I was at my own home I felt miles away from it. Sitting beside you I'd find myself in a trance just listening to you speak Al. So what I have to say is-is that I love you" the tears that had been held back in Miles' eyes were now cascading down his cheeks and turning his eyes red. Alex's mouth gapped open like a fish out of water. The famous lyric writer was out of words. Instead he let his free hand come up and caress Miles' cheek. His thumb ran over where the tears were still running down his friends face. How could he have been so blind himself? Carefully he leaned in and let their lips meet. Miles's tears dampened his own cheeks and he could feel Miles relax into the kiss. It felt like breathing for the first time after being submerged in a submarine. Pulling away reluctantly he breathed out  
"I love you too Mi. How could I not?" Miles chuckled to himself.  
"Get over here before I clock ya" Miles pulled him back down on the couch, This time the kiss was more urgent. Miles hands roamed up Alex's jumper leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex, involuntarily, Moaned into Miles' mouth "bedroom then?" Miles quipped.  
"Think so, yeah" Alex answered.  
Clumsily they made their way up stairs, bumping into walls when ever they'd try to steal a kiss. They entered the room from before which now felt warmer, or maybe that was just the heat radiating off of themselves. Either way it didn't matter, Miles was too focused on how Alex's lips felt on his neck as they left small marks he knew would last the remainder of the week. He needed Alex, urgently. In a swift motion he lifted Alex's legs around his waist and walked backwards till his knees hit the bed side and they toppled over. Alex was quick to sit up on Miles' lap and work on the buttons on his shirt. Miles couldn't help but look up at the boy he loved for so long in admiration. The shirt was off and Alex kissed any skin he could reach in the position he was in. Miles hips jerked up out of reflex and collide with Alex making him let out a low grunt. Alex was being a horrible tease and driving him crazy.   
"Al, baby, let me see some of that gorgeous skin" Alex's paused momentarily to pull off his shirt and chuck it to the side, then ground his hips down on Miles. Miles could feel he wasn't the only one excited.Miles set his hands to work on Alex's pants because he needed more. As he did so he tried memorizing every bit of Alex as he could.   
The snow outside fell silently to the ground surrounding the cabin. In side the shared room Miles left soft kisses on Alex's skin as he thrust his hips up, making Alex cling to his back underneath him. Sweat clung you the brow of Miles;Alex felt butterflies in his chest and fire in his stomach as Miles made love to him. His head felt like it was going to explode and his body would give up on him at the pass the younger boy was going at. Each thrust bringing him closer and closer. He pulled Miles down kissed him harshly but sweetly at the same time. His beautiful Miles loved him just as much as he loved him. A fact he still couldn't get used to even in the state he was in.   
"Mi I'm close" he said through ragged breath. Miles only nodded and worked him harder.   
"Cum for me baby" Miles cooed into his ear. That was enough for him, and now he was screaming his lover's name. Miles came down from his high soon after.   
Sticky and hot they both collapsed on the bed. Alex looked over to see the beautiful angel that was Miles Kane. His hair was tussled and his skin shined. His lips were red and his lashes tickled Alex's shoulder as he rested on it. "Miles?" Alex asked to the open room. Miles hummed against his chest in acknowledgment " what I was going to say before, I want to tell you now" He ran his hand in circles on Miles' back " I always saw you as an equal. Even when I first met you, I saw you as my equal. I still see as that. In fact I think you are better than me in so many ways. You're undeniably beautiful, cunning, and caring. You love everyone around you even if they aren't your favorite person in the world. I admire that and you. Because I love you Miles. I don't want you to ever suggest that I don't think the world of you. When I'm with you, I'm not thinking of her" Miles' eyes fluttered open and looked up into Alex's "so that you know I'm serious I'm going to do something for you. I-I'm going to break up with her. I'm not saying I want this" he gestured to himself and Miles "to be an open thing to the public just yet but to be with you....I'd do anything" Miles was crying once more. Alex held him to his chest and kissed him softly.   
Outside the snow finally stopped. The world was now an even coloring of whites and browns with hints of pine green. Off in the distance you could hear a far off train.


End file.
